


Looking Down At The Clouds

by zipplekink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Bottom Liam, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipplekink/pseuds/zipplekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Babe,” Liam murmurs quietly, tilting his head and lips still brushing against Zayn’s. He says it in surprise, like he just then remembers where they are. “We just became members of the Mile High Club.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Down At The Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to finish a long fic I'm writing but I keep writing PWPs sorry hah! Because I haven't written B!L in ages, this one is for all those who enjoy (and all of the messages I've gotten about ziam sex on a plane this last week :p)
> 
> Title - Clouds by One Direction

Zayn is in love with Liam, and though he has known this for a long time, he has never been able to wrap his head around just _how much_ he loves him. It takes him by surprise sometimes, the realization - it is usually just a feeling, like a heater turned on in his chest at all times, but when the realization hits him, he feels as if his body could break from the force of the way he feels for Liam.

Normally he would be irritated if someone were trying to keep him from his nap, but he fonds over how adorable Liam is, fidgeting in his seat, brows pinching together like he is concentrated on something and huffing out like he is overwhelmed by whatever it is going on in his his brain. All whilst tickling and digging his fingers across Zayn’s cloth covered thighs and Zayn feels like he has been hit with the force of his love for Liam while watching him, catching in his throat and making his heart thump heavily in his chest.

“Babe, wake up.”

Zayn peeks an eye open at him, a grin tugging at his lips. Liam is up to something, and he wants to pretend he can’t notice, to see how long it will take for Liam to get impatient with him and just tell him what it is he is thinking.

He has an idea because the other lad has been torturing him all day, waking him up earlier this morning to whimper in his ear while he stroked off to thoughts of _later_ , when they are finally home and alone together. Nearly making Zayn late because he couldn't help but get a hand around himself in the shower with thoughts of Liam sweaty and squirming across the sheets because of him.

And in the cabbie to the airport, fingers in Zayn's lap, tugging at his zipper like he didn't care that there were people sat in front of them, cheeks flushed as he rubbed Zayn through the material of his briefs, just working him up but never finishing him off.

It has driven him mad,  the ache between his legs but Zayn is in love with it, the teasing - the way Liam looks so mischievous and soft when he gets up to it. He looks soft now, with loose curls and oversized sweater hangs past his hips and bunches around his wrists, though he keeps tugging the sleeves up to his elbows restlessly when they fall.

“Not asleep,” Zayn murmurs, shifting closer until his body presses into the divider between them. He frowns, pushing it up so he can have Liam’s body pressing against his instead. The seats are plush and comfortable, hard not to fall asleep in them - though Liam never has found it as easy as Zayn has to fall asleep anywhere other than his bed.

But Liam is more comforting, though his body is harder. He is just warmer, and Zayn likes the soft of his skin and the way his cologne wraps around him when he is close.

The pillow from their seat is tucked into Liam’s other side, the small table between his seat and the start of the compartment door littered with water bottles and the books he will read to Zayn later on. He had been playing with the part of the wall in front of him that extends into a small table, but it is back in its place.

It is a nice jet they are on, though smaller with with just enough leg room between their seats and the wall in front of them to be comfortable, but nicer than the ones they usually ride in - since it has a door that can close them out from the rest of those on board and it isn't quite as loud as most planes. Hard to hear the engines at all really, just a faded noise in the background.

“Stop pretending then,” Liam jokes back, fingers skating through the tuft of hair at the top of Zayn's head, the pads of his fingers dragging against his scalp. “M’bored.”

Across from them, Harry is lost in his phone, feet tucked onto Niall’s lap, who sleeps soundly against Louis. The plane is full, a bit noisy from the others’ chatter though it isn't as loud as when they first got on, everyone excited to go home. It died out quickly once everyone dragged themselves to their resting places, but he knows that energy will fire back up once it gets close to landing. They have plans of going out when they get home, though they never do - too knackered from the long flight, and Zayn doesn't want to go anywhere but to their bed.

“And I've missed you,” Liam murmurs as Zayn tilts his chin to his shoulder. He tugs at his hair gently, his grin growing but the brightness in his eyes is dimmer than usual, holding something else that makes Zayn shift closer with a new craving to touch Liam more.

He tickles his fingers under Liam’s chin before sliding his palm across the thick scruff at his jaw, wrinkling his nose as the coarse hair scratches at his skin. It is overwhelming to him how he can touch and touch and _touch_ Liam and never satiate his need to touch more.

“Up to no good, you are.”

Liam flushes, his cheeks reddening like they have been nearly all day, teeth fucking down shyly at his bottom lip. “No. Thought you maybe wanted to have a bit of a snog or summat, but I guess _not_ -”

Zayn rolls his eyes playfully before he drags Liam closer, cutting off his words with a press of his lips. Liam's skin is so warm under his palm, his lips slick and sweet against his own. It is only a gentle kiss, a soft slot of the lips but he feels the way Liam’s moan vibrates against his lips as they drag against each other.

Zayn pulls back, quirking up a brow at him as the sound pours through him, settling in his lower belly. Liam's brows wrinkle, though his eyes stay closed, his tongue flicking out to chase the taste of Zayn on his lips.

“Is that all you wanted?”

Liam shakes his head, turning more towards him as his lips quirk up, eyes flicking open again. They are darker than they were a moment ago and Zayn wants to groan in frustration because they still have a few hours left until they get home, but he wants to drag Liam to the bathroom down by the end just for a moment of privacy.

“I didn't tell you what I did this morning,” he murmurs shyly, his flush  rising towards his hairline. He nibbles at his bottom lip before turning around and pulling away from him, and Zayn swears there is a whisper of a moan that leaves his lips as he moves.

Zayn frowns at him in confusion, eyeing the way Liam closes the door to their compartment and locking it before turning back to him, their knees knocking against each other. Zayn reaches out, rubbing his thumb against the swell of Liam’s bottom lip to keep Liam’s teeth from chewing it raw.

It is hard to contain the excitement, the anticipation that runs through him, making his prick plump in interest because he knows what that drop in Liam’s voice means. He knows what Liam wants, but he wants the lad to say it, because the way arousal thickens his accent and deepens his voice drives Zayn over the edge.

“What did you do this morning?”

Liam shifts suddenly without answering, to slide into Zayn’s lap. Zayn adjusts to help him fit, hands on his hips and a sigh on his tongue because he loves Liam like this.

He eyes the way the overhead light glows against Liam’s skin, making him look like gold but the dim of it drags shadows across Liam’s features, making his jaw seems sharper, his eyelashes longer.

Liam does it again, moaning quietly with his brows furrowing together like they get when Zayn goes slow with the ease of his fingers into him, a thought that has been replaying in Zayn’s mind all day after Liam had whispered about how desperate for it he was this morning.

“Thought about you,” he tells him thickly, palms sliding up Zayn's chest. He plays with the material of Zayn’s white shirt, dragging the collar down some as Zayn taps patient fingers against his hips, wanting Liam to get on with it but not wanting to ruin the flush in Liam’s cheeks.

“Me doing?” Zayn prompts, sliding his palms to Liam’s lower back so he can press closer. He rubs at his skin, mindless little touches over the material of his sweater like Zayn is testing how long he can take before needing to touch Liam’s skin.

“Touching me,” Liam mutters, just as quietly as the buzz of the plane engines around them as he leans forward, nearly knocking their foreheads together. “Using those toys you bought for me -”

Zayn groans, edging his head forward to slot their lips together because he needs Liam's lips against his, just to ease the way he feels like he is going to shatter across the plush, plane seats. He has bought Liam quite a few things over the last few weeks, as Liam has had quite a thing for trying things they hadn't tried before lately. Handcuffs, panties, that damn dildo that had Zayn taking too long of breaks while at the studio, phone filled with obscene photos because Liam loves to tease too -

He thinks he needs to to get Zayn rough, though Zayn isn't about denying Liam a thing if he only asks. He hasn't said so yet, because he is a bit addicted to how flushed and flustered Liam gets while he teases, and that overwhelmed look that takes over his eyes when Zayn teases back.

“Got one now,” Liam murmurs against his lips. His hips nudge down and his lips part, coaxing Zayn’s open to slide his whimper across his tongue.

Zayn digs his fingers into Liam’s back as he groans, eyes falling shut as a million guesses as what Liam could mean rush through his head.

Liam rolls his hips against his, moaning louder this time as he ducks his head forward to roll his tongue at  the skin he reveals by pulling on the collar of his shirt again. Zayn nudges his head back, giving Liam as much access to taste at his skin as he wants as he dips his fingers down Liam’s back, playing with the brim of the jeans he suddenly hates.

“Want me to tell you?” Liam murmurs before sucking softly at the sensitive spot of skin below the hinge of his jawbone. “Or show you?”

“What do you want?” Zayn breathes, gripping at Liam’s jeans when the plane rumbles a little beneath them. Regular turbulence, but it still makes Zayn’s belly swoop almost as much as Liam’s tongue on his skin does.

Liam’s lips inch up his jaw, tongue flicking out to tickle against his earlobe before his teeth catch on it, making Zayn feel like he is melting into the back of his seat as arousal pours through him. “Wanna make you feel good, babe.”

Zayn bites hard on his bottom lip as he nudges his cheek against Liam’s, needing to kiss him again.

“You always do,” he assures. He grips Liam’s bum playfully, pulling him closer and kneading at his cheeks and it is just -

It is fucking amazing how loud Liam moans then, how overwhelmed he sounds just by a small touch. Tension ripples through him, thighs tightening around Zayn’s waist as he moans, face so red that Zayn wants to touch him until his own skin soaks it in and turns the same shade.

“Babe,” Liam murmurs, pulling back some. He looks bloody wrecked already, eyes dark and bottom lip swelling and slick. Sweat creases at his brows some and Zayn just watches him, taking in the way he takes Zayn’s hand into his own before dragging it between his legs.

 _Fuck_ , Zayn cups the hard of Liam’s length, eyes intent on the way Liam’s eyes flutter shut at the feeling. “Is this why you've been squirming around in your seat? Needed to be touched -”

Liam groans, rolling his hips towards Zayn’s palm as he presses harder against the back of Zayn’s hand. His own prick heavies and leaks under it's confines, but he keeps his hips still despite how desperately he wants to grind up against Liam’s bum.

“Somethin’ else too,” Liam whispers, the corners of his lips tugging up some as he lets Zayn's hand go. Zayn keeps palming at him as Liam undoes the buttons of his jeans with shaking fingers, holding Zayn's gaze. His dark brown irises lined with the nerves that usually makes Zayn kiss at Liam’s skin with a litany of praises rolling off of his tongue. “Gonna show you?”

Zayn nods, holding his breath as Liam pushes up on his knees to shimmy the jeans past his hips. He tries to remember all the toys he had bought, to figure out which Liam is talking about and _oh_ -

Zayn huffs out, warming his hands up Liam’s sides, shucking up his shirt to reveal the scrunch of his belly and the trail of hair that disappears underneath his briefs. Liam reveals the heavy of his prick, the way it presses obscenely against his briefs, the material darkened around the head. He is so _wet_ that Zayn wants to touch, but he wants Liam to take it at his pace - and to turn around to confirm Zayn's suspicions.

Liam giggles breathlessly as he slides off Zayn's lap, and Zayn pouts, missing his warmth. He has to duck his head some as not to hit the roof of the compartment as he stumbles out of his jeans, an overwhelmed look on his face. His movements are a bit jerky, a shiver running through his limbs that is noticeable before he turns around.

Zayn spreads his legs when Liam seats himself back on Zayn's lap, his bum rolling against Zayn's length and he feels it - the plastic before he sees the way it edges against his briefs.

Zayn moans quietly as he cups Liam's cheeks, spreading and pulling him down harder. A tremble runs down Liam's spine as he cups his mouth, barely muffling the moan that leaves his lips.

“Oh babe,” Zayn murmurs, touching the base of the plug he knows is red though he can't see it yet. He remembers how excited he had felt when he picked it out for Liam, though he hadn't been too sure if Liam would ever use it. He hadn't suggested it either, letting Liam pick through what he wanted to use first, and because he had been excited for Liam to experiment with all of them.

The cock ring that made Liam so red and _hard_ , whimpering shamelessly into the camera of his phone like he was going mad from it. The nipple clamps that Liam had been too rough with, making him swollen for the next few days though he had been eager to try them again because Liam swears he has never came as hard as he did when thinking about Zayn’s mount dragging against the sore skin instead of the slick pads of his fingers.

The swing, which they haven't used and Zayn frets is impractical and unsafe but it had been worth buying it with the way Liam's face lit up in excitement, noticeable even with the shit quality of their skype video. And Zayn has never been good at denying Liam a thing, especially when his eyes go bright with excitement.

“You did this this morning?”

Liam nods, bending forward more, knees pressing into Zayn’s legs to spread them more. The plane vibrates around them as he curls his fingers on the brim of Liam’s briefs, holding his breath before he eases them down while Liam lifts his hips up.

Zayn exhales out sharply before he pushes open the screen over the window beside him, needing a better light to see the way Liam looks with the plug nestled between his cheeks. The plastic and the skin around it is slick and shiny, and Zayn runs an experimental finger across his skin, around the curve of the base as he feels Liam shimmy the briefs past his knees.

“ _Zayn_ ,” Liam moans, pushing his hips back against him. Zayn presses a thumb against the base, nudging it deeper and making Liam’s spine arch and his muscles spasm, his hand coming up quickly to his mouth to muffle the sounds rolling quickly off of his lips again.

“Feels good?” Zayn wonders, sliding a palm up Liam’s spine to arch his back more, pressing him down flatter. He flexes his fingers, rubbing at Liam’s skin until it feels as if he has sparked a flame with the pads of his fingertips.

“Yeah,” Liam breathes out loudly, cupping Zayn’s calves and flexing his fingers across the material of his joggers.

“As good as I feel?” Zayn presses, meaning to sound playful but his voice drops an octave, thick with that tone he knows drives Liam a bit mad.

“I can't remember,” Liam says tightly as Zayn spreads him again with one hand. “Maybe - fuck, you can remind me?”

Zayn snorts fondly, tapping Liam's bum gently, feeling worked up and high off the anticipation coursing through him. “Think you can be quiet? Or do you wanna be heard, babe?”

He presses his lips together as Liam squirms, not answering. He likes how shy Liam looks though he isn't really, touching and whispering obscene things in his ear when the others are around but flushing bright like he is embarrassed by it.

Or how he gets so flustered when they can hear the others in the hotel room beside theirs, a hand on his mouth but still so _loud_ like he truly does want to be heard. Grinding off against his thigh in the small of their bus bunk late in the night, lips pressed to Zayn’s neck and hardly quiet while the others slept around them

“Hm?” Zayn hums, easing the toy from Liam slowly before pressing it back in and unsure if Liam can hear him over the muffled hum of the engines. “Couldn't be quiet if you tried, yeah? Always get loud so loud workin’ y’self on me cock, love -”

Liam grips onto his knees as he pushes back against the toy, letting out a muffled wounded noise like he doesn't want Zayn to pull it out of him.

Zayn stops, curling an arm around Liam’s belly to pull him up and flushed against his chest. He peppers a kiss to his shoulder, tickling his hands down the smatter of hair running down his belly, over the ridges of muscles wrapped around his ribcage and lower, where his belly rolls some from sitting, before easing his fingers against the hair that turns thicker.

“What do you want, babe?”

“I can be quiet,” Liam says determinedly, though his voice shakes some as he lifts himself from Zayn's lap, breaking the hold of Zayn's arms.

Liam turns, lips on his as Zayn feels his thick fingers shucking up his Henley before he is tugging at the band of his joggers, a whisper of a groan on his lips as a silent way to tell him to budge up. The muffled voices of their band mates can be heard through the door and it is exciting, a bit of adrenaline mixing in with everything else Zayn feels.

Their kiss is messy, lips colliding against each other with too much teeth as Liam tugs his clothes down to his thighs, making his prick slap wetly against his navel. He takes Liam's hands into his own before he can touch him, even though he aches for him to.

Zayn pins their hands above them on the seat, tilting forward to kiss Liam deeper as he clumsily slips back into Zayn’s lap. He bruises a kiss to Liam's mouth, teeth nipping at his bottom lip until the whine in Liam's throat tells him it will be purpled later on. He loves that, the leftover mark of a hard kiss on Liam's lips, how easily they purple and swell from just a bit of time spent on them. And Zayn could spend hours kissing Liam, and has -

Lazy kisses with gentle hands, only touching just to feel as much of Liam as he can but never to work him up. After a long day and a need just to be consumed by the other. He likes those moments with Liam just as much as these ones.

“Quiet,” Zayn groans when Liam lets out a moan that shatters the silence around them as he presses his hips down against Zayn's, their lengths stitching together. He trembles and shivers all over him, fingers flexing between Zayn's like he needs something to grip onto, leaking out between them as he rolls his hips, rubbing off against Zayn like he is already so close.

“Gonna nut off before I even get me dick in you babe,” Zayn moans quietly against his jaw, nudging his head back with his nose so he can lick at the tendons of his throat. He sucks softly at the birthmark stained above his collarbone, eliciting another moan from Liam.

“Had this in me f’hours,” Liam says, voice wrecked and high pitched.

Zayn rests his head back, looking up at the way Liam's face contorts as he grinds down against him. Eyes clenched shut and lips pressed tightly like he truly does want to prove he can be quiet.

“Want me now?” Zayn asks tightly, loosening his grip on his hands as Liam’s cock drags against his own. It feels so good, having Liam against him like this. “I can get deeper babe, make you feel good -”

Liam grips onto his hands, biting his lip almost painfully looking as his body stiffens, thighs gripping tight to Zayn’s as he comes. He jerks his hips roughly against Zayn's, shoulders bracketing and his forehead pressing against Zayn's and a sound doesn't leave his lips, only muffles in his throat, face strained from trying to contain it.

“Fuck babe, look at you,” Zayn moans, fighting back against Liam's hold on his hands so he can wrap his arms around Liam's waist. Liam's palms come down to his cheeks, pulling Zayn into a kiss as he rides off his orgasm against him, streaking out across Zayn’s navel and his own.

He lets out the held back moans with a tongue snaking between Zayn’s lips, hips still working down against his, their skin sticky and messy. His hands warm down Zayn's arms, rubbing down his chest and tickling all over his sides like he needs to touch as much as he can to calm the shiver running through him. Zayn smoothes hands undershirt, soaking in the warmth his sweaty skin holds.

Liam pulls away from their kiss abruptly,  cupping a hand under Zayn’s chin and thumbing at his swollen feeling bottom lip, the movement of his hips coming to a stop. His voice is raw with arousal, hoarse sounding and it makes Zayn press closer to man in his lap. “Want you, yeah.”

Zayn gives him a lopsided grin as he reaches between them, sliding his fingers over Liam's already half hard prick. He is so wet it drives him mad, his thumb sliding over the slit before he eases his hand down his length, a slick sound filling the compartment as he works his hand over Liam.

“Want me how?” Zayn murmurs, eyes intent on Liam’s as he tightens his grip, addicted to the feel of Liam hardening against his palm.

“Fuck can I -” Liam's eyes flutter shut as he moans softly, sliding his fingers through Zayn's hair. He knows his lazy quiff probably looks ruined now, just like Liam's - his curls falling in front of his forehead and damp with sweat. “Can I show you?”

“Yeah,” Zayn breathes, sounding as ruined as he feels. He doesn't want to let Liam go, but he does, allowing Liam to remove him from his lap once again.

Zayn cups a hand around himself just to ease the tension building inside of him as he watches the way Liam turns back around, arm curved behind him as he removes the toy slowly. The noise outside is louder, laughter sounding through the compartment door but he can still hear the soft moan leaving Liam's lips.

He makes a mental note of where Liam places the plug so he can make sure to get it before they land as he eyes Liam's hole, swollen and slick, clenching like it misses the feel of swallowing up something thick. Zayn groans softly as he cups Liam's cheeks, pulling him closer to him.

He rolls his hips as he spreads Liam, grinding between Liam's cheeks. He could probably come like this, rubbing off against Liam's slick hole but he has missed Liam squirming on his lap, squeezing all around his prick.

“Get me wet babe,” Zayn murmurs as he places a hand to Liam's mouth, easing his fingers past his lips. He presses his moan to Liam's clothed spine as he feels the pressure of Liam’s mouth around his fingers, his tongue slipping and curling around his digits.

He kisses at Liam's back as he drags his spit slicked fingers against Liam's mouth, rubbing at the moans he can't hear before he pulls his fingers away. He is excited about being with Liam like this, but he can't wait until they are home - when he can have the room of their California king to kiss at every inch of Liam's skin.

“Ah, good boy,” Zayn encourages as he feels more spit curl around his fingers as Liam presses his mouth back against them.

“Yeah?” Liam whimpers, flexing his legs until they spread more around him and he bends forward, giving Zayn more access to reach between them.

“Yeah, babe,” Zayn assures, plopping a kiss between Liam’s shoulder blades.

He pulls back to watch the way his fingers slip against Liam's hole before easing in, finding no resistance but he clenches around him as he curls them inward, scissoring gently. He prick aches, pulsing out streaks of precome against his navel, needing to be touched but as much as he likes to tease Liam, he likes to tease himself, seeing how long he can last before he _needs_ to feel Liam around him.

Liam isn't as patient, spitting into his hand before reaching behind him. The feel of his thick fingers curling around him is almost as maddening as the way the muscles in his back tense visibly as he tries to line Zayn’s cock up between his arse cheeks, knocking the head against Zayn's hand.

“Patient,” he chuckles softly, patting Liam’s bum again before he eases his fingers out.

“Sorry just -”

“Gaggin’ for it, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Liam whimpers, a quiet, breathy noise that bangs loudly against Zayn's ear drums.

Zayn cups a hand to Liam's hip as he curls the fingers of his other hand around Liam's, guiding himself until the head nudges against his hole. He sucks in a breath, his heart stuttering in his chest before he rolls his hips up towards him.

Liam removes his hand from him, instead placing both palms on Zayn’s knees as he eases back against him. He watches the way his hole stretches, taking in the slick, reddened head and it is so obscene Zayn feels like he could come just like this -

“Come on,” Zayn grunts out tightly, grabbing Liam’s other hip as he watches between them. He only holds Liam though, letting Liam take his time working his hips back against him, hissing quietly as he sinks himself farther down Zayn's cock.

“Careful,” Zayn warns tightly, even though he craves to get Liam a little rough too. He likes when Liam uses his strength against him, pinning him against the sheets before climbing into his lap. Bruising at his wrists, but so gentle with his lips.

He warms his palms across Liam's thighs, rubbing at the tension that takes a hold of them and moaning softly at the thought, hoping they can try that tonight - or tomorrow. Or the day after, because Zayn doesn’t plan on letting Liam leave their bed for sometime once they get home.

The compartment fills with pinched moans and harsh breaths, loud over the rumble of the plane. Zayn eases forward, pressing closer to Liam so he can slide his palm over his lips as he bottoms out.

“Quiet babe,” Zayn reminds with lips pressed to Liam’s ear. He grinds forward some, nipping at his earlobe, a palm sliding against the inside of Liam’s thigh, the other hand working fingers past Liam’s lips - all of the touches he knows that will work Liam up, testing him to see if he can be quiet or not.

Liam sucks in Zayn's fingers, the sound in his chest vibrating against his tongue as his muscle in his thigh twitches over and over. His chest rises and falls rapidly, heart thumping heavily against Zayn's as he adjusts. Zayn keeps him pressed against him, working his hips slowly and savoring the way it makes Liam squirm against him.

“Ah babe,” Zayn groans, kissing down the side of Liam’s neck as he tilts his head back with a gentle hand cupping his jaw. Liam's fingers bruise against his legs as he fidgets in Zayn’s lap. “Thousands of feet in the air, and I feel high off of you.”

Liam makes a sound then, an overwhelmed, breathless laugh that ignites the heater in Zayn's chest as Zayn turns his head, so he faces the small window beside them. The sky has darkened some, but the fluff and swirls of clouds underneath them can still be seen. He hadn't been lying, he feels dizzy off the feeling coursing through his body, stemming from his chest because of Liam, and the fact that he can look down at the world beneath them, all whilst Liam clenches around him.

“I'm on top of the world,” Liam whimpers quietly, knocking his lips against Zayn's hairline as he looks out of the window. “My world -”

Zayn turns his focus back to him, sliding his palm to Liam’s cheek so he can slot their lips together, Liam’s parting easily for Zayn to slip his tongue between them. _I’m_ _Liam's_ _world_ replays over again in his head before Zayn lets him go, because as overwhelmed as his feelings for Liam makes him, it is nothing compared to remembering that Liam feels the same.

Liam is bloody obscene, bending forward so Zayn can see the way he clenches around the head before sinking back down, fingers digging into Zayn’s knees as he fucks himself on Zayn’s cock. And Zayn can’t get over how he can be such an adorable dork and then ruin him like this in a span of _seconds_ -

Zayn shucks Liam’s sweater up his back, rubbing his hands up his spine as he watches between them, biting hard on his bottom lip to keep himself quiet as well. It doesn't work, the muffle of their moans mixing together with the slick sound of sex seemingly loud in the compartment, drowning out the chatter and laughs of the rest of the people on board outside of their compartment door.

He sinks farther down the seat, legs flexing wider as Liam reaches to plant a palm on the wall across from them, spine arching, muscles flexing as he slows the roll of his hips as his hole catches at the head. Nearly pulling off but only being a tease before he fucks back down.

“Oh fuck,” Liam whispers, the noise strangled sounding as Zayn cups his cheeks when his hips lift up. He teases too, keeping Liam from sinking back down but instead just rolling against the head. He complies easily, the arch in his lower back deepening as he grinds back.

Zayn feels too overwhelmed to speak, and he wants to blame it on the fact that he has been without Liam for so long, but it is always like this with Liam. Zayn always has lost his breath with him, always feeling desperate for him, just like their first time which had been messy and slow, Zayn taking his time stretching Liam open with too much lube before gentling himself between his cheeks, all of his words lost on the tongue he had curled behind Liam's teeth.

Zayn grips him tightly before letting him go with a tap on his bum, suddenly needing to kiss him and Liam doesn't need to be asked, it is just like he _knows_ or maybe needs to kiss Zayn as well, as he turns around with shaking legs.

He tugs Liam onto his lap without grace, arching forward to plant his lips onto Liam's before he is seated back in his lap.

“Missed you,” Zayn moans against his lips as he pulls Liam closer so their chests press together and Liam can feel the way Zayn's heart beats quickly against his sternum. “Feel so good -”

Liam whimpers quietly as he adjusts himself more comfortably, nipping at Zayn's bottom lip as he reaches behind him. His face is a furious shade of red, eyes blown out and slightly dazed looking before they flutter shut. A sheen of sweat collects at his thick brows, which push together as his face contorts in pleasure.

“Gonna come again?” Zayn urges tightly as he feels his prick nudge against Liam again. Like this he can see the way Liam’s curves hard and heavy towards his belly as he leans back to take Zayn, the same angry red color of his swollen lips. Darker than the flush that disappears underneath the collar of his sweater, that Zayn shoves his hands underneath to feel at Liam’s hips.

Liam nods distractedly as he rolls his hips down, teeth pressing hard into his bottom lip. Zayn gives up on trying to be quiet, huffing out shamelessly before snapping his hips up.

Liam’s hands fly to his lips as Zayn rabbits into him, body arching forward so their foreheads knock together. He rolls his hips back eagerly, meeting each thrust with a gasp against his hand.

“Want you to,” Zayn mutters tightly, dragging him down roughly against him. “And then again tonight, wanna taste you babe -”

Liam grips at his cheeks as he rolls up, feeling the way Zayn loosens his grip so he can take over and Zayn can palm his bum, touch his thighs, ignore where he knows Liam wants him to touch him. Sparks of arousal course through his limbs, and he feels a bit desperate again, touching all over Liam with rougher palms than he means to.

Purple starts to blossom at Liam’s throat from earlier, and he tongues at it, shivering out a moan as he feels Liam clench around him, the whimpers in his throat pitched high, a signal that he is close.

“Zayn,” Liam huffs out, voice cracking and fingers catching in his hair to tug his head back. Zayn’s lips part around a silent moan, Liam’s rough touch sending a shiver down his spine. “Touch me please.”

Zayn nods, looking up at Liam as he reaches between them where his prick smacks against his navel with every roll of his hips.

“Quiet love,” he reminds him, his own voice cracking some.

Liam nods, pressing his lips together as Zayn curls his fingers around the thick of his cock. Liam tugs at his hair when he keeps them loose and barely touching him, a frustrated look on his face as he slows the movement of his hips.

“Come on just -”

“Shh,” Zayn hushes out roughly though Liam isn’t that loud, tightening his fingers. He pumps him quickly, smacking his other hand to the round of his bum to get him to move faster again and he _does,_ making it feel like there is an outbreak of turbulence in his belly.

“Fuck, fuck,” Liam whispers, gripping onto Zayn’s cheeks to muffle his moans against his lips instead. He rocks against him as curls his hips forward, thighs quaking as they tighten their grip on Zayn’s waist. He feels desperate, close to the edge, his movements uncoordinated and rough but he wants Liam to fall first.

Liam sucks in a sharp breath, a whine stuck in the back of his throat as his body stiffens against Zayn’s. Zayn strokes him off faster, not worried about how loud his hand sounds over Liam, which it does - Liam so _wet_ it makes his toes curl.

“Good boy,” Zayn moans again as Liam’s lips press harshly together after he lets the sound out. He slicks Zayn's fingers with come, coating his thighs and streaking across Zayn's belly messily. It is maddening, the way he doesn't make a sound louder than the rumble of the engines as he orgasms. “ _Oh_ , Liam -”

He buries the sound on his tongue against Liam’s throat, white stuttering against the back of his eyelids as his muscles fall in sync with the dance of Liam’s.

“Quiet,” Liam huffs out hoarsely. He jerks between fucking back against Zayn’s cock and his fist, blurting out the last of his orgasm as Zayn’s takes ahold of him.

He bites hard against Liam's skin as it rocks through him, no sound leaving his lips but it feels like his limbs may break from the force of his orgasm. Liam grinds down against him, hissing out as Zayn sucks sharply at his skin.

“Sorry,” Zayn shivers out, flattening his tongue against the teeth marks as an apology that Liam shakes his head at. He kisses his skin softly, hips jerking as he nuts off inside of the other lad. “Ah fuck.”

Zayn knocks his head against the back of the seat, arms curling around Liam’s waist as Liam ducks his head forward to lick against his lips. Zayn feels unsteady, goosebumps crawling across his skin from the energy crackling around them. A familiar feeling, that is only ever eased by the slow way Liam kisses him after Zayn pulls out of him, tongue curling against his owns and lips so gentle that it knocks Zayn off balance.

A ding sounds above them, the seatbelt light flickering on before the intercom sounds. _The Captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign. We are now crossing a zone of turbulence. Please return your seats and keep your seat belts fastened. Thank you._

 _“_ Don't go,” Zayn says before Liam can slide off of his lap, gripping at him as he stares up at the speaker on the ceiling. “I got you.”

Liam grins brightly, eyes crinkling with the force of it.

“Babe,” he murmurs quietly, tilting his head and lips still brushing against Zayn’s. He says it in surprise, like he just then remembers where they are. “We just became members of the Mile High Club.”

Zayn’s nose wrinkles as he laughs fondly, tapping at the obscene looking mark scarring Liam’s throat. The outside sky has darkened a bit more, making their compartment dimmer, only lit by the golden yellow bulb above them. “You have a nice little badge to show for it.”

Liam quirks up a brow as he bites at his bottom lip, nodding. “And I’ve gone and ruined your shirt.”

Zayn looks down between them at the shirt that clings to his upper belly, come soaking the material. He shrugs, wiping off his skin and stretching it to wipe off Liam’s. “It's yours anyway.”

“Hey,” Liam drags out in mock offense before pressing his smile to Zayn’s. He cups Zayn neck, tilting his head so he can deepen the kiss, tongue snaking into his mouth - just a tease before he pulls away.

“Come on then, let's get you cleaned up,” Zayn murmurs. He tickles under his chin fondly, his heart thumping heavily in his chest with the love he has for Liam.

“No way,” Liam blurts, frowning and shaking his head. He turns, pointing to the seatbelt sign that is still on. “Not safe out there.”

Zayn curls his arms around Liam’s waist as he laughs, pulling him to his chest. “Should probably put on pants at least, babe.”

“No,” Liam says, nuzzling his lips to Zayn’s neck. “I'm safe here, if I move -”

He shivers dramatically before muffling his laugh to Zayn’s throat, fingers curling in the material of his shirt tightly to prove he isn’t going anywhere.  

There is barely any turbulence and Zayn convinces Liam with kisses pressed to his hairline that they really should emerge themselves from the compartment once the light has been turned off. Liam pouts at him, all whilst kissing his lips and stumbling into his joggers.

He sucks in a breath before opening the compartment door, Zayn’s hand planted firmly on his lower spine. He knows someone must have heard Liam if they had heard the others, and the glare he gets from Niall across from them when they emerge from the compartment confirms it.

His face is redder than Liam’s, and Harry, who now sits on the other side of him, has his smile pursed like he is trying not to laugh. Zayn gives Liam an encouraging nudge forward, giving his band mates a borderline cocky grin that he bites at.

“Nice,” Louis laughs, coming up beside them from where he had been standing at the small drink island and flicking Liam hard in the bruised skin of his neck. “Wondered what made you so loud -”

Liam flinches, and Zayn scowls at Louis for it, parting his lips to tell him to fuck off before Liam makes a pained sound, interrupting him.

“Oh god,” Liam groans woundedly, clutching his stomach as he curls his body forward some. His face is a furious shade of red when Zayn curls around him to grip his chin gently, heart racing with worry. “Definitely going to get sick, Zayn.

Zayn gives him a confused look before he understands by the small quirk of Liam’s lips and turns to look at Niall, wanting to laugh but he keeps on his concerned expression. He doesn't think it to be believable, but Niall’s worried brows are concentrated on Liam.

“Come on,” Zayn says softly, smoothing a hand up his spine. “Bathroom then with you.”

Liam sighs dramatically before walking past Louis, ignoring his amused expression as they make their way to the bathroom.

It is large, much too large for an airplane Zayn thinks, with a sliding door shower and a toilet that even comes with a butt warmer, a long granite counter around the sink and a mirror that Zayn can see Liam’s smile in as he shuts the door behind them.

“Alright?” Zayn asks just in case there is something wrong with his stomach, taking Liam’s cheeks between his palms as Liam’s fingers curl around the brim of his jeans that Zayn wears, tugging him closer.

That mischievous look is in his eye again as he nods, tongue dragging over his swollen bottom lip. “Yeah. Just needed more room.”

“What?” Zayn chuckles breathlessly, thumbing at his bottom lip until Liam wraps his lips around them. He still looks a bit embarrassed, shyness lingering in his expression.

“Wanna make you come a second time too,” Liam whispers, tongue snaking out to touch the pad of Zayn’s thumb before he is letting go of him and falling to his knees.

Zayn’s back hits the counter of the sink as Liam’s fingers tug at the zipper, realization making Zayn lose his breath.

“Oh fuck,” Zayn gasps out loudly as he cards his fingers through Liam's curls, prick already starting to plump in anticipation and his words muted by the overhead _hello everyone, this is your Captain speaking, we are now at 43,000 feet -_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was alright? [my tumblr](http://zipplekink.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/zippIekink)


End file.
